It Won't Fit!
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmJen SUMMARY: Mattie convinces Jen to do something.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: It Won't Fit!

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Jen

TIMELINE: Spring of 2004

CATEGORY: Romance, Humor, fluff

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: the idea for this fic came from reading sohard2c's review for the first part of my fic "A Sign Of Possession". Thanks for the review and the idea!

SUMMARY: Mattie convinces Jen to do something.

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

"Mattie, it won't fit."

"Of course it'll fit."

"No, it won't."

Harm stopped in front of Mattie and Jen's open apartment door. The voices from the inside had drawn his attention and he couldn't have stopped himself from listening in.

"What do you mean it won? It's perfect."

"No, it's not."

Their voices were getting louder now as the argument escalated. 'What the hell is going on?' Harm wondered 'Are they about to come to blows? I should stop it.'

"Just try it on."

A low growl could be heard. Harm figured Jen was at the end of her patience.

Huffing was heard then, as well panting from exertion.

Finally Jen spoke again. "See, I told you it's too small."

"Still, it looks great on you."

Harm couldn't help himself and peeked around the door to see what was going on.

He lost his breath at the sight of Jen in, what was obviously, Mattie's waaaaaaaaay too small tank top. The thin fabric stretched across Jen's bountiful, full breasts at extreme material-stress levels, obviously just seconds away from tearing apart. Every contour of her breasts was visible, the cotton moulding to her every curve with a loving caress of a long time lover, her dark nipples clearly visible and making the fabric stick out, her flat belly accentuating the size of her chest even more. Harm was frozen to the spot, unable to tear his gaze away from the captivating sight.

Just then a tearing sound was heard as the fabric gave way and revealed her chest to his, very, appreciative gaze.

His blood pressure and arousal sky-rocketted...

-------------------------------

Jen had just turned away from Mattie to have some privacy while she removed the remains of Mattie's tank top. The tank top that Mattie had insisted would fit her and that she should wear it.

She was about to put on her own T-shirt when she and Mattie heard a thud from the direction of the door.

-------------------------------

The beautiful sight before his very eyes, the sudden jump of his blood pressure, the due south direction most of his blood had suddenly taken and the lack of oxygen all conspired against Harm and he fainted, making a loud thud as he hit the ground. His last thought before passing out had been 'Wow!'

-------------------------------

Jen and Mattie's heads whipped towards the open door and saw a familiar head laying face-down on the floor.

Jen quickly, completely forgetting about covering herself up, shot towards the fallen man, Mattie following her close behind.

They reached Harm and with joint effort turned him onto his back, checking his pulse and breathing.

Suddenly Harm eyelashes fluttered.

-------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly opened his eyes, closing them at the sudden intrusion of light and then tried again.

His vision was blurry, but the textures slowly sharpened.

His vision then cleared to reveal Jen before him, checking to see if he was alright, her breasts almost hanging into his face.

'Is this heaven? Why does St. Peter look like Jen? Oh, yeah, my mistake, I always knew she was an angel. Please, let me stay here with you for a while.'

Harm's gaze drifted involuntarily towards their hypnotising movement, his eyes darkening at their perfect forms.

He mustered all his strength and composure, getting to his feet. Jen backed off slowly, giving him the space he needed, captivated by his scorching stare.

Suddenly she let out a surprised shriek as Harm swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, affected by his presence, the heat of his body and by his intense stare.

His voice was low and husky as he answered, sending shivers through her body. "I'm taking you back to my cave to have my way with you. Any objections?"

She pondered that for a second, making Harm's brow furrow in worry. Then she lifted her own darkened eyes to his. "No objections. Please proceed."

He turned on his heels swiftly and ran out of the room, with her in his arms, their laughter echoing throughout the building.

Mattie stood, still rivetted to her spot, staring after the two most important people in her life. Suddenly she grinned.

"Mission accomplished. While the damn tank top ripped before Jen could wear it around Harm for a while, it still served it's purpose quite nicely. These two will make the perfect couple. Perhaps I can even get a baby brother or a sister out of this. Yeah, that would be nice."

She turned around, wearing a huge, self-satisfied grin and started cleaning up the mess they'd made.

-------------------------------

Jen surprised Cheggwidden immensely when, one day after the 'tank-top incident', she had informed him that she wouldn't be re-enlisting when her enlistment ended in 2 weeks.

The one night she and Harm had spent together had shown them that just one night would never be enough. Neither would be a couple of weeks. Even a lifetime was too short for them. Which is why she had decided to give up the Navy so she could be with Harm and return to College.

2 weeks after she had retired Jen was proudly wearing the ring Harm had given her. It was an antique family engagement ring, passed down from generation to generation.

It was joined by a simple, gold band a month later.

Mattie got her wish for baby siblings 2 years later when the first was born, followed by another 2 years after that.

'What a difference can one tempered-with piece of fabric make. If I'd known that was all it would take I would've done it earlier.' thought Mattie as she watched her Mom, Dad (as she liked to call Jen and Harm) and their newborn daughter sleep in their bed after Harm had brought them home from the hospital.

The two year old Matthew (in honor of one scheming young girl who had brought them together) slept contently in Mattie's arms as she was watching the tableau before her.

'Yep,' she thought as she silently left the room 'this is a love that will last for eternity.'

These were also the words Mattie repeated outloud several decades later when Jen and Harm, surrounded by family and friends, celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary, still in love as much as the day they got married.

As they gazed lovingly at each other they knew Mattie was right, they would be together in every single lifetime until the end of the eternity.

Because they were soulmates.

THE END

AN#1: if you want to know where I got the image of Jen in that tank top and how she would look, just check out the scenes with her from JAG during season 10 (especially Dream Team and FWAFS). That uniform top was definitely not according to Navy regulations considering how tight it was. My respect to Zoe for managing to breathe in that thing at all, especially without the buttons ripping off.

AN#2: originally I had the idea of Harm passing out the second time when he wakes up to see Jen's breasts in his face. Then I had the mental image of Jen, dressed in cavewoman animal skins with a club in one hand hoisted over her shoulder, dragging Harm with the other hand by his hair into her room. I don't know about you guys, but I cracked up laughing. But it would've been unrealistic for Jen to be able to move Harm with just one arm, and that by his hair, so I didn't write it in.

AN#3: sohard2c: I couldn't fit Mac in without completely changing the direction I wanted the story to take, so I left her out. I honestly can't even speculate her reaction. Would she do something rash and impulsive again (Sydney, Family Secrets, Lifeline, Bobbie, Alicia, Gale, Jordan's shrink friend) and went with the regs in order to make Harm pay for, what she saw as, rejection by choosing another woman (for example reporting H&J for fraternization) or would she remember the years of their friendship and do nothing, letting them have their happiness and love?

I need your votes people since I intend to write a short story where she finds them in a compromising position (but it won't be one since she'll be jumping to conclusions) and would like to know what you all think how would Mac react to a (to her) solid proof that H&J are breaking the regs.


End file.
